


[Read: Friday, 5:32PM]

by rinkirunkku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, fantasy discussion, it's trans!nyx time y'all........, mild edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkirunkku/pseuds/rinkirunkku
Summary: fucker.pick up??nyx what are you, five?????And then the phone falls suspiciously silent.“I can’t believe you’re leaving the king on read,” Lib muses and shuffles the cards.





	[Read: Friday, 5:32PM]

**Author's Note:**

> set two years after the new dawn ! noct's thirty-three and nyx is around ten years older.

He’s sitting in a break room with Lib when a text comes in.

_you free?_

But instead of answering he leaves it on read and picks his cards up again. Lib’s about to get his ass annihilated, so the text can wait.

“Trouble in paradise?” his friend asks, picks up three tokens and throws them to a pot, still thinking his hand has anything on Nyx’s. Poor bastard.

“Nothing that can’t wait, I’m sure.” A smirk, a wink, and four extra tokens on the table.

Lib just nods with a deep frown on his face and lets it be.

Three more texts come in. Nyx follows their progression through the corner of his eye.

_fucker._

_pick up??_

_nyx what are you, five?????_

And then the phone falls suspiciously silent.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving the king on read,” Lib muses, shuffling the cards in his hands. He’s sweating a little, maybe he does know where the game is going. Is he going to back out now? Hopefully not. Nyx hasn’t won a round in ages, what with Gutsco always cleaning the pot.

Almost offended, he huffs. “The _king_ should be well aware I’ve still got thirty minutes of work before I’m off. No texting on a job and all that.”

“Like that’s stopped you before,” Lib teases but leaves it at that.

It’s time to show their hands. Like Nyx anticipated, Libertus has nothing on his royal flush. His twos, fives, and a lone queen are thrown across the table as Nyx collects his prize and smiles wolfishly at his friend.

Libertus deals another hand when the phone lights up again. It’s on silent, but after the fourth flash of angry emojis Nyx turns it upside down to face the table.

He picks up the cards he’s given but is lacking two. The rest of the deck is put aside when his friend leans forward with a tinge of worry in his eyes.

“He’s persistent today. Maybe something’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” He’s not worried of Noct because he knows that a) he’s inside the palace, b) he should be with the Crownsguard, and c) if there really was something wrong, both of them would’ve heard of it through their radios. “He’s just being pushy, don’t worry about it,” he assures, collects the rest of the cards, and shuffles them himself.

Lib’s his best friend, no questions asked, but he’s awful lot like a mother when it comes to his love life. There’s no stopping him when he turns the phone around to check the screen. “You’re awfully not-worried about the past… I don’t know, _fifteen messages_. What if it’s an emergency?”

Nyx just sighs and smiles that carefree smile of his. “Ignis is there for emergencies.”

His answer is met with squinted eyes and a raised brow.

“Really. He can wait for another ten minutes,” he assures his friend and starts dealing out the cards.

 

 

Turns out he can’t.

There’s bounding at the door, and Nyx ushers Lib to open it.

“You owe me a drink,” he hisses standing up.

The smirk on Nyx’s face is unmistakable. “For what?”

“For pulling me along to whatever royal family feud this is.”

He opens the door slightly to meet the intruder. Sure enough, Noctis is standing in the hallway with a deadly sneer on his face. He’s wearing some simple outfit with the top buttons undone and nice shoes and _oh, shit_.

Lib points a finger back inside the room and makes sure he’s not looking anywhere near the king when he’s let inside. “Two drinks, Ulric. You owe me two drinks,” he groans, and then lets out a softer whisper of “ _holy fuck_ ” before he disappears through the door.

A smug expression finds its way to Nyx’s face when he figures out the situation. It’s kind of hard not to, what with Noct looking as rustled as he does; eyes hungry, lips apart, missing his tie and pitching an obvious tent in his black suit pants.

“Oh,” he feigns surprise. “You called?”

“I fucking hate you.”

 

  
The thought of leaving the Citadel for their apartment is never even brought up; instead, they ride an elevator to the lowest levels of the building. It’s where the inside training grounds are, as well as the foot stocks and some of the oldest archives, but they’re well aware no one’s there on a Friday night. No one’s ever been there on a Friday night when they’ve run through the dusty hallways to the bathroom at the end of the hallway to fuck their brains out like a pair of horny kids. No one _dares_ to be there on Friday nights.

Nyx eyes the death grip Noct has on his uniform sleeve. They’re in a dark hallway with limited lighting, but he could swear Noct’s knuckles are white. Interesting. “What’s got you so riled up?”

“Paperwork.”

“What, really? Iggy’s finally rubbing off on you?”

“Eww, no,” the man grimaces and sticks out his tongue. “Don’t say that when there’s a… situation going on.”

“Oh?” And because Nyx is a bastard, he moves to pull Noct’s body closer to his, and asks with a breathy whisper straight to his ear: “What kind of situation?”

The tongue is still stuck out of his mouth. “Wouldn’t you want to find out?”

 

 

The bathroom’s not small, per se, but it’s not like the royal spas a few floors up. There are two stalls, a urinal, and a wide and long counter with a sink sunk on it, and enough wall space for Nyx to push Noct against the surface like so many times before. Their bodies are locked together from hips upward, and Nyx can feel the press of an erection against his thigh, urgent and inescapable.

“Lib thought you were at least dying when you spammed the messages,” he tells and palms the bulge through the suit pants. Friction and heat under his palm feel good but he’s set on not to give in to the urge of just shedding the clothes and getting on with it yet. “Didn’t have the heart to tell him they were just a glorified booty call.”

“Bastard.” Noct’s trying his best not to buck to the touch. His forehead is laid against Nyx’s shoulder and the long fingers are lost on his lover’s jacket buttons and decorative twines. They haven’t seen in a few days, what with their jobs around the Citadel and all, so a quiet moment is welcomed. “So you did see the messages.”

“I did.”

“And you made me walk three pairs of stairs to the break room just to fetch you?”

He can hear the smirk in Nyx’s answer. “Pretty sure you took the elevator, but. Yeah.”

“Even though I sent you that pic?”

The hand on his trousers pauses and Nyx’s breath hitches. “What pic?”

Noct fetches the phone from Nyx’s pocket, turns it around in his hands and checks it. “Oh, too bad. You didn’t open it,” he says in a mock-mournful tone and opens up the fifteen unopened messages. “You okay if I delete it? Not like you need it now with me here and all.”

“No, no, no, no, _no,_ ” Nyx reaches for his phone, but Noctis is quick to keep it out of his range. “No, Noct, love, _please_ let me see it.”

“You sure?” Noctis pockets the phone and pats on the pocket he hid it in. “Didn’t seem interested before.”

Pursing his lips, Nyx takes his phone back. “I was working, Noct. No time for lollygagging.”

“You were playing cards with Libertus.”

“Still on the clock, though. Counts as work.”

“The fuck it does.” Noct laughs at his pouting fiancé and checks if he’s found the picture yet. “I’m asking Monica to confiscate the cards.”

He’s finally gotten the conversation open, though the lines and lines of crying emojis are all he can see. “She did, actually. Just last week.”

“Some royal bodyguards, you lot. Remind me to cut your salaries.”

Nyx doesn’t answer him.

His mouth is slightly agape as he eyes the pic sent to him. It’s a grainy little thing with bad lighting, but it doesn’t take that high of an IQ to figure out what’s in it. There are a dark red carpet and a cherry wood desk and a mirror showing a reflection of his lover palming his erection underneath the said writing desk. He’s biting his lip though half of his face is obscured by the phone, and his hair looks as if he’s run a hand through it multiple times by then. The head of the cock in his hands is red and wet and glistening in the natural light coming from the window next to him, and by now Nyx can feel a gushing wetness between his own thighs as well.

“You like it?” Noct asks, eyes keen on the phone. He sounds a tad embarrassed.

And Nyx? Nyx is fucking breathless. “Fuck, Noct. Yeah. Though I hope Ignis wasn’t anywhere near, holy fuck, that’s your _office_.”

There’s a dangerous glint in Noct’s eyes as he finally grounds his hips on Nyx’s thigh. A dangerous, hungry, amused glint. “What’s it with you and bringing up Ignis all the time? You have a crush or something?”

Sure enough, the erection’s still there. It’s flagging a little, Nyx can feel it through the clothes, but it’s there alright. “No. Why? Do you?”

“Shut up.” There’s finality in his words, but the tiny moan he lets out when Nyx nuzzles his neck softens the words a little. “I sent him home a little early. Kind of expected you to run along with my messages but I should’ve known you’re too proud to hop along like that.”

The idea is a bold one and the assumption correct, and Nyx tells him as much. They laugh softly at each other’s mouths before Nyx finds it in himself to tease Noct’s fly open. “That’s hot,” he whispers in the midst of the tiny kisses and slips a hand down the pants. “And the idea was brought to you by paperwork?”

“Well -- _ah_ \--,” he loses composure at the first stroke, but quickly finds it again. “No. Yeah. Kinda? Been thinking about it for a while.”

“Of what?”

“You. Me. _Us._ Y’know.”

Nyx lets out a heartfelt laugh. He’s too much of a pest to pass an opportunity of teasing. “Having sex? Like we do two to four times a week? That?”

“Oh, shut up and let me finish…”

“I’ll shut up, alright,” he purrs and kneels in front of Noct, dedicated to having his mouth on him. Wetting his lips he grins upwards and pulls the pants down so that only the dark blue underwear is on his way. “Put my mouth to good use and all that.”

Noct runs his hand through Nyx’s hair, brings it back to his forehead and goes through with the motion again. Nyx is busy mouthing his groin but pushes back to the hand when it finally settles on the left side of his face, and gazes up Noct just to pull his erection from the boxers.

“It’s like… Like this? But in the office,” he starts, easing a thumb to Nyx’s mouth to part his lips around it. “Just the two of us.”

Nyx’s tongue lingers on the finger. “Beneath the desk?”

“Yeah. Beneath the desk.”

“Am I in uniform?”

“Usually. Sometimes you’re naked already, but the uniform is a welcomed addition.”

Deeming it a right answer, Nyx brings his tongue to the cock. Slow, he licks the underside of it, mouthing around its shaft in a leisurely fashion before finally pressing his lips on the tip. Noct’s not quite _there_ yet, his erection soft to the touch, but Nyx is working on it.

“Sometimes you let me fuck your mouth. First with fingers, then with my cock. You drool,” he says, and brings the thumb back to Nyx’s mouth, as if seeing his fantasies play out already, “and the drool mixes in with my cum. It’s a pretty sight.”

Nyx lets him slip out of his mouth, and instead sucks on the offered finger. “And what of me?”

“Gods,” Noct laughs. “You’re always a mess. There, on your knees, fingering yourself open. Slick with your own cum, too.”

He smirks an affirmative and grounds his hips a little further to the floor, feels the cotton and jean between his legs wetten upon contact. “Yeah, sounds about right.”

Lovingly, with a hint of lust behind his eyes, Noct guides his dick back to Nyx’s mouth, smudging the wet thumb on the tattoos on his cheek. He’s grown over the past minutes, and the sensation of Nyx’s tongue on him is more defined now.

“Sometimes I ease you open with my mouth,” he continues, rolling his hips experimentally against the inside of Nyx’s cheek. “On top of the desk, too. A finger inside you and another teasing your ass. The noises you make… You love it when it’s my tongue there.“

The thought, the image -- the idea of _Noct thinking of these things_ \-- makes warmth pool to the bottom of Nyx’s stomach and below. When grinding against his clothes is not enough he reaches out to relieve himself of his belt and worms his hand down the seam of his boxers.

Once he’s got his fingers on his clit, a deep moan finds its way through his body. Noct can feel the vibrations in Nyx's mouth, leaving him dangerously close to collapsing right there and then.

“Yeah,” he gasps, seeking refuge from a nearby counter to keep himself upright. “That’s… That’s it. Fuck, you’re amazing.”

Nyx doesn’t quite aim for the win, instead rubbing gently around the clitoris to relieve himself of the worst edge. But the edge he’s supposed to shave off just sharpens with every flick of fingers, so he has to stop before tipping over. Though there’s nothing to push against anymore, his hips quiver at the lack of contact, trying to find friction wherever they can. He’d love to make Noct collapse on the floor and straddle him, to ride both of them to completion, but more than that he wants to hear what’s Noct got in mind.

So he kneads his hands on Noct’s thighs, forcing him to pick up a pace of small thrusts in and out of his mouth. They both know his gag reflex is shit, so though Nyx lets Noct’s cock run freely against his tongue and his cheeks, Noct never once tries to dip it down further his throat.

Following Noctis unwind beneath his touch is a show worth seeing, and Nyx has got the VIP seats for it. He can clearly see the man’s eyes squeezed shut when he runs a thumb over the tip of his dick, can hear the catching breath when he lays his tongue closer to his balls. It’s a lovely enough sight that it makes Nyx finally dip a finger inside of himself, rocking against it with the balls of his feet as a lever to find a good angle to tease himself.

No words are ushered between them until Nyx hears the telltale style of breathing that’s Noct’s way of saying he’s reaching his limit. With a wet sound, the erection is out of his mouth.

“You wanna fuck?” he asks and brings the hand from his jeans to smear his wetness on Noct’s already glistening cock. It’s a beautiful scene; it curves a smidge to the left, growing instead showing. He’s oozed already, but Nyx has been hard at work and hasn’t noticed the taste of prerelease before now. The taste is thick on his tongue.

Noct takes a few breaths to collect himself. “Yeah… Would love to, actually, if you’re up to it.”

“Edging always makes your brain fuzzy, love,” Nyx laughs and gets off the floor. He leads Noct’s hand down his undone pants and thrusts his hips forward for easier access to his groin. “”If you’re up to it” my ass, I’ve been soaking wet for hours, now.”

True enough, the state of Nyx’s genitalia is a force to be reckoned with. Noct’s finger slips in easy between the folds Nyx has been working open for him. “It hasn’t been… Hours.”

“Whatever you say, fuzzy brain,” he laughs and kisses the glassy-eyed look away.

Noctis is two fingers deep inside of him before they get rid of his pants. He’s rocking his wrist slowly, as if to test the waters, and Nyx lets him. They don’t break their kiss before he’s sitting on the counter with Noct between his knees.

They’re locked in place like that for a while, with Noct’s erection streaking lines on Nyx’s abdomen, with Noct’s fingers working him out further. Nyx scrapes his teeth along his jawline whenever he curves his hand _just right,_ but doesn’t urge him for anything else.

“This part of your fantasies?” he asks throwing his hands around Noct’s neck.

“You know it,” he grins when answering, but then takes a moment to taste his next words. “Though your beard is longer in them, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

That startles a laugh from Nyx. “ _You_ told me to shave it last Monday.”

“That’s because it was itching when I was trying to cuddle!”

“We weren’t cuddling, I was trying to watch a documentary and you were trying to dick me down on the goddamn sofa like a teenager!”

“Was not!”

They kiss, and Nyx forces Noct’s fingers away. “Speaking of teenagers… You gonna cum the second you get inside?”

“That was _one time._ ”

“Yeah, last month! You’re thirty-three, not seventeen. I’m allowed to be a little concerned.”

Nyx’s breathless laughter turns into a mix of a groan and a moan once Noctis starts pushing inside. He clings to him like to a lifeline, fingers sheathed to his white shirt like it’s the last thing keeping him above the sea level. “ _Shit._ ”

“I’m… _Fuck…_ You feel _so good_.” Noct pauses to breathe and pets his back, not even feeling like pushing all the way inside because he’s _not_ a goddamn teenager. “Tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

“No, no, I’m good,” comes an assurance as Nyx envelopes his legs around his lover’s hips. “Feels good, is all.”

Because it does feel good. The whole time he was giving Noct head he couldn’t help but imagine something --  _anything --_  filling him up from the bottom as it was filling his mouth. And now the pressure is there, pushing against his insides, making the blood rush to his head. He can feel Noct’s pulse against his walls, and holy. Shit.

“When you come,” he hisses and rolls his hips down to force Noctis further inside, “you’re going to come inside of me and make me feel every last tremor of your body. Got it?”

Noct rolls his eyes, either because of the pleasure or to dismiss the bossy voice of his fiancé, and starts moving.

And it’s so much better than Nyx’s mouth.

He forces breathy moans from him with every thrust of his hips. Nyx’s body welcomes the intrusion with glee, the wet and warmness almost swallowing him whole, leaving both of them short of breath between the movements. He’s got a grip on the back of Nyx’s head to keep him from hitting his head to a wall, balancing both of them to each other’s bodies.

“How does it feel?” Nyx asks, tongue lolling out of his mouth and against the corner of Noct’s, urging Noct to continue the slew of words that made him this hot and bothered in the first place.

“Heavenly,” he moans back. “I can feel you... Around my cock. Whenever you tense up, it’s -- _ah_ \-- there, and I can’t wait to… To fill you up. You’re already a… a mess, but...”

“I’ll be dripping,” Nyx helps and adjusts his hand on a counter, on which Noct lays his own. “Dripping and soaking and full and -- _fuck_.”

He’s clamping down on Noct’s cock before neither of them realizes it. A new flow of warm envelopes Noctis’ groin, cloaking his shaft further with every second, leaving Nyx a moaning mess in his arms. Shivering and spent, he squeezes his hand and leaves open-mouthed kisses on his jaw.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Noct curses and pulls out to have a better look at Nyx’s used hole, how it glistens in the light and pulses in the afterglow of his orgasm, streaks of translucent cum finding their way to the counter below them.

Noctis keeps on pumping his erection to reach is own limit, and soon he does; his balls draw in and in seconds he’s spilling over Nyx’s stomach, strings of white dripping down his tip to finally settle on Nyx’s skin.

He gives Noct a minute to catch his breath before he’s back to teasing him. “You could’ve come inside, you know. Would’ve been hot.”

“It’s hot at first and then you hate it.”

“No! It’s hot all the time.”

“Even when you have to make sure everything pours out afterwards?”

“ _Especially_ then.” Nyx lowers himself down from the counter and treks to a nearby stall for something to clean up with. “I jack off with to it, like, all the time.”

A laugh is stifled out of Noct, who’s well on his way tucking his spent dick away. “Oh, like last time? “Noctis, help, you’re my only hope. My back hurts and I can’t reach down there and I’m going to _die_.””

There’s a shade of red dancing on Nyx’s cheeks when he comes back to bury his head on Noct’s neck. “Shut up. It was still kind of hot.”

With a reassuring smile, Noct pets his fiancé’s head.

“Whatever you say, love. Let’s do that next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> considering ive had the url "transnyx" since last january it was About Fucking Time to get some work done
> 
> ok also ! not important to the plot but;  
> \- nyx never got the top surgery (low body fat and high muscle mass, ya kno)  
> \- obviously never got bottom surgery, either  
> \- but he's had his womb removed for non-related (?) medical reasons so there's that
> 
> (( it's 4:27am on a saturday morning and i didnt get dicked tonight so this is the second best option to let out some steam, let's see how fast i delete this tomorrow hkasjdhkjd ))


End file.
